Scotch, Sex and the Proposal
by TwiliteAddict
Summary: What happens when Edward sets up a blind date between his uptight, pre-med brother Carlisle & Alice's attractive, confident, best friend Esme? Alcohol flows and tension mounts. AH/AU O/S collaborative entry for the Will You Marry Me? Contest. Adult readers only.


**Chapter 1: Scotch, Sex and the Proposal**

**Co-written by TwiliteAddict and TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**

Summary: Edward knows just what his uptight pre-med brother Carlisle needs - a night out with a smart, sexy co-ed! What happens when Edward and his BFF Alice set Carlisle up on a blind date? The alcohol flows, sexual tension mounts, and lemons fly! Entry for the Will You Marry Me? Contest.

Disclaimer: Yada, yada...we spend all our free time writing the life of fictional characters (who get way more action than we do!) and all the money goes to SM!

* * *

_Carlisle POV_

"Seriously Carlisle, when's the last time Carl, Jr.'s seen a little action?"

My younger brother Edward was again monitoring my sex life. Why he ever thought it was his responsibility to make sure I was _'getting some'_, as he put it, was beyond me. Yet despite my obvious disinterest in engaging in this conversation, he continued to pursue the subject.

"Come on, Carlisle, you need to enjoy life a little more. Remember what Jack Nicholson said in _The Shining_ 'all work and no play makes Carlisle a dull boy'? It's true, just look at what happened to his character - he went insane!"

Just when I began to seriously consider his words, he barely hid a snicker and added, "It's either that or you'll go blind from too much self-love...or is it you'll grow hair on your palms? Hell, no chick wants a guy with hairy palms whose blind…"

I narrowed my eyes at my little brother as he lounged on my apartment couch mocking my misfortune. Delighted with himself, he resumed ogling my human anatomy book. I abruptly yanked the book out of his hands and returned it to the neat stack of textbooks on my coffee table. There was no way I was about to let him dog-ear all the pages with pictures of female genitalia like he did years ago with my National Geographics!

"Whatever action…_junior_…has seen is between me and him, you got that, Edward?"

"Ouch, avoiding the subject. Has it been _that_ long? He said, snagging the book again as soon as I walked away. "So it's been what, two weeks? A month?"

When I again ignored his question, he lost it. "You're fucking kidding me! It's been longer than a month? Shit, Carlisle, you must have at least learned the most basic lesson of evolution – _use it or lose it_! The Carl-ster needs some action before he shrivels up to nothing!" He hesitated, then added, "But don't worry, your little bro has you covered."

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. This was one of those times I truly wished I was an only child.

I was twenty-three years old and just two months away from graduating top of my class with a degree in biology. I didn't have time to troll around for women to bed. And I didn't see my situation changing anytime soon with medical school ahead of me. Treating a woman _right_ meant romance and respect – and an investment of time, which I just didn't have enough of lately.

Anyway, I could have sex vicariously through Edward's conquest stories. He was such a man-whore.

As a twenty-year-old sophomore who was pursuing a degree in the musical arts, his course work was a lot less demanding. Besides, music came naturally for him. If he really wanted a challenge, he would have made good use of his dexterity by becoming a surgeon. Edward, however, didn't see the point in both of us becoming doctors. Right. C_hicken-shit asshat._

I sighed as I addressed Edward, hoping to finally change the subject. "Why don't you go pursue your man-whore activities with your BFFs Emmett and Jasper?"

Sitting up and running his fingers through his unruly hair, making him resemble Beethoven on a bad hair day, he asked, "What's so wrong with a little brother wanting to tend to the well-being of his big brother? What's the harm?"

I grinned as my statement suddenly made it through his thick head.

"Hey, I'm not a man-whore! Enjoying a good romp in the sack with a lovely, more-than-willing woman does not a man-whore make! I can't help it if these fingers have a reputation of their own."

He held his hands up in front of him and examined them like they were a gift from the gods. Then his sharp green eyes scanned me for one more little tidbit of information.

"So be honest, do you even _remember_ the last time you had some good pussy?"

"I can't disagree with the fact that it has been a very long time. And that, little brother, is all you need to know."

"Okay, so will you just humor me and come to the club to meet her?"

I sighed again before answering him, "Edward, you know I'm not into the whole club scene... What? Wait, meet who?"

"Duh, the woman I've been trying to tell you about the last ten minutes."

In our whole discussion, I didn't remember Edward ever mentioning a woman. What had I missed?

"You never said anything about meeting a woman."

Edward just chuckled at me, "Of course I did, man. What do you think the whole pussy talk was for? She's one of Alice's friends and I'm telling you Carlisle, she is _hot-to-trot_. She's well-endowed too. I promise, you will _not_ be disappointed."

I lifted a skeptical eyebrow at my brother.

"So, does Miss _hot-to-trot-well-endowed_ have a name?"

Edward chuckled at me, "What kind of a brother would I be if I did have any info on the woman of your dreams?"

He leaned forward on the couch, becoming more animated thinking he had sparked my interest with his crude physical descriptions.

"Her name is Esme Platt. She's from a well-to-do family and a senior here at Harvard, though she's a year or two older then you. She has a degree in interior design and is working on getting another in architectural design or something," he said waving his hand around as if studies didn't matter.

She did sound mildly intriguing; at least if she's working on a second degree in architectural design she wasn't likely to be completely empty headed, but I still, the woman of my dreams? More likely she was the type of woman that filled Edward's dreams: beautiful, easy, and with very little to say. I knew I would most likely regret my decision, but this conversation had to end – it was just getting _too_ personal – and Edward could be as tenacious as Alice at a Red Tag sale.

"Okay, I'll come to the club tonight, under one condition: you find a DD in case I decide to have a few drinks."

"Awesome! I'll give Alice a call; she'll know someone willing to drive. You won't regret this, Carlisle. Trust me..."

I trusted Alice. She had been a close friend of Edward's for years. But trust Edward? That would be a first…

When Edward and Alice picked me up, I wasn't surprised to learn Edward didn't have a date for the night. He had recently broken it off with his girlfriend Tanya because she was "too clingy". According to him, he preferred to be a man _on the prowl_. My brain involuntarily pictured the mangy cat we had as kids...

As Edward and I headed to the bar, I noticed Emmett was there with a long-legged, busty blonde who had molded herself around him. I would have been tempted to conclude she was just a new conquest for him if it hadn't been for the way they were holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. It was plain to see there was something more there; something making it possible for them to communicate without words.

_God, to have that type of love would be heaven!_

"Hey guys, over here!" A shrill voice carried over the surrounding din of music and conversation.

Alice.

She was pushing her way through the crowd with a hand clamped down on the arm of a rather striking, demure brunette. She was of average height, with a more than pleasant looking heart-shaped face beautifully framed by lush wavy hair, and the most piercing hazel eyes I had ever seen. The appointed designated driver for the evening perhaps?

Alice whispered something in the woman's ear and a brilliant smile and soft musical laugh sprang from her, capturing my full attention.

As she neared the bar, I noticed every curve of her body, wonderfully accented by the tight blouse and short skirt she was wearing. And those knee-high suede boots…I discreetly turned toward the bar to adjust myself. Maybe clubbing did have it merits…

Just as I finished taking stock of the Alice's acquaintance, another young woman pushed her way through the crowded club, and called out, "Alice, Esme, wait up!"

Now I knew for sure the woman Alice was with was Esme. _My 'blind' date!_

As the three women approached us, Edward went into action. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as he took Alice's hand and kissed the back of it, looking up at her through his long, thick lashes. What a player. Did women really fall for such obvious bullshit?

"Easy tiger, I'm spoken for," She giggled before withdrawing her hand.

As if on cue, Jasper slid up behind Alice and placed a kiss on her neck. Again, Alice giggled, but this time it had a more throaty quality to it.

Edward grinned before answering, "'Tis a shame, but so true."

Without missing a beat, Edward turned to Esme taking her hand.

"Esme, good to see you again."

Esme's eyes twinkled as Edward raised the back of her hand to his lips.

"Sorry, Edward, you're cute but I'm out of your league."

I waited for Edward to shoot a snappy come back at Esme, but it never came. Appearing to be at a loss for what to say, he moved on to the young woman who had bravely shoved through the masses to catch up with her friends. She was just about the same height as Esme, with a similar heart-shaped face, and equally lovely tresses falling down her back.

Edward moved in for the kill, flashing the full force of his signature lopsided grin. _Shows on…poor girl doesn't stand a chance._

"And who might this lovely creature be?" Edward spoke slowly staring into her dark brown eyes.

Her cheeks flushed a bright pink as Edward bent to brush a kiss onto the back of her hand.

Shaking her head at Edward's tacky display of charm, Alice began the introductions.

"Esme, you already know Edward and Jasper, and the intertwined lovers at the other end of the bar are Emmett and Rosalie."

Alice then flicked her wrist in my direction.

"And this handsome man over here is Edward's older brother, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, this is Esme Platt."

Clubbing suddenly seemed like the perfect way to spend the evening. I reached out to shake her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme."

"Same here, Carlisle," Her grasp was firm, yet warm and somehow I had earned a lovely smile from her. A smile I hoped to earn again.

"This lovely creature is Bella Swan. She was kind enough to agree to be the designated driver for us tonight," Alice said continuing the intros.

Picking up on the determined look in Edward's eyes, Alice leaned in to whisper in my brother's ear.

"Bella's my best friend Edward, not some bimbo for you to have your way with and then dump. If you hurt her, I will remove your balls and place them up your ass. Is that clear, Casanova Cullen?" she chirped sweetly to cover the ice lacing her words.

"Yes, yes, we are very clear," he said before mumbling, "…venomous little pixie."

Alice turned from Jasper to glare back at Edward.

"What was that, Edward?"

He swallowed nervously, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Alice's eyes flickered towards me before she pulled Edward over again and giggled into his ear, "I think fixing up Carlisle and Esme just might work – I saw her '_I likey_' smile, but tell Carlisle to wipe that creepy frozen grin off his face before he scares Esme!"

_Was I was smiling - creepily?_

Edward shot me a glance that resembled the one our mother gave us when she wanted us to behave before turning his attention back to Bella.

"So Bella, can I get you a club soda or a cola?"

"No thank you," she shook her head politely. "But I would like to dance."

Without hesitation, Edward led Bella to the dance floor. Jasper and Alice followed.

That left Esme and I…alone.

"Not much on clubs, huh?" she ventured in the awkward silence between us.

"Uh, no, not really."

To calm my nerves, I started to stir my scotch and Coke with the tiny straw. It fizzed in protest to my agitation.

"Um…so what are you drinking?"

Her incredible eyes were intensely looking into mine. I shifted my stance and averted my eyes seeking to compose myself. Honestly, she was out of my league too...

"Scotch and Coke."

My palms suddenly became so slick I almost dropped the glass. I could feel my cheeks color a little and I cleared my throat.

"That's…different," she said with a skeptical look.

"Um, yeah, alcohol goes straight to my head if it's not mixed with something that's not alcoholic. It's an acquired taste really."

She then did something I hadn't expected; Esme took the glass from my hand and took a large swallow of the fizzy unorthodox concoction.

"Not bad, I can see why you like it."

"Can I order you one?" I asked smiling back at her, taken in by her spiritedness.

"I'd like that," she grinned warmly. It seemed to touch her eyes, making them sparkle even in the dim light of the bar.

The sight of her curving lips took my breath away and my heart raced. I was amazed at how easily she turned me from confident med student back to a shy school boy. Was I really so out of practice with the dating scene?

Well, at least I was a shy school boy with a gold card! Smiling back at her, I wasted no time getting the bartender's attention.

"Bartender, two scotch and Cokes – make mine a double!" I called out across the bar. Nothing like a little liquid courage to help things along…

The time with Esme went by as quickly and easily as the rounds of scotch and Coke went down. Without thinking I found myself moving closer to her as I became completely enthralled in our conversation. She was smart, witty, and smelled of roses and vanilla – delicious. Edward's words might actually have been prophetic as they rang through my mind_…the woman of your dreams…. _

We found ourselves moving to a dark corner of the club to better hear each other, but somewhere in the hours the talk, the energy between us had…changed. I knew she felt it too. I saw it in her eyes – they seemed to darken…almost become hungry. I felt myself wanting more than conversation too. I wanted to touch her…I _needed_ to touch her. I had to know if she was as soft and warm as I imagined.

Just when the feeling became almost too much to bear, the music morphed to a slower tempo. Esme stood on her tiptoes and purred into my ear, "Do you want to dance?" Her honeyed voice melted my knees – but it was Esme who lost her balance and fell into me.

"Ooops!" she squeaked, laughing and throwing her arms around my neck before exclaiming, "No more _stotch_ for me.

"You mean _scotch_?"

"Yeah, that too," she giggled, her cheeks flushing.

We laughed as I lead her to the dance floor and pulled her close. We swayed slowly in time with the music swirling around us. The longer we danced, the closer I held her.

Maybe a little too close…

It seemed Carl, Jr. became aroused by the way Esme's pelvis would gently brush up against mine ever so briefly as we danced. Between the alcohol, the music, and the feel of her against me, I could tell I was beginning to lose control.

I couldn't resist pulling her against me, increasing our contact and sending delicious electric pulses coursing through my body.

"Oh!" Esme took a sudden step back, her eyes widening.

My eyes grew wider than hers when I realized what I had just done! I was horrified at my completely uncouth behavior! I was poking this woman I had just met with my erection in the middle of the dance floor. I moved further away from her desperately searching for the words to apologize for my inexcusable crass behavior.

"I'm…"

"_Aroused_," the grin on her lips and the glow in her eyes made the apology die in my throat. "Yes, I can feel that," she purred before pulling me back against the warm caress of her generous curves.

Esme nestled her moist lips into my neck and so subtly started grinding her hips into mine while coaxing me to sway in time with the music.

My head dipped and my nose sank into her fragrant hair, the scent of it rolling over me like an aphrodisiac. Everything about her drew me in and drove me wild. Her soft beauty, her brilliant mind, her tantalizing scent, and the warmth of her body…indeed she was the woman of my dreams!

Succumbing to desire, I slid my hands from her slender back to her rounded bottom, before gripping it to draw her even more firmly to me. Her answering moan shot straight through my hardness.

Struggling to maintain any ounce composure I had left, I looked up to take in our surroundings before my crazed mind took full control causing me to blurt out, "You want to get out of here?"

_Where the hell had that come from?_ I wondered if Edward's whoring was starting to wear off on me. I had never been this brazen before. Maybe it was the alcohol - did I remember to ask for Coke in my last scotch on the rocks?

Esme smiled seductively at me, "I thought you'd never ask. I'll grab my keys while you get your jacket." Her breathless tone told me all I needed to know, she wanted this as much as I did. It _was_ time to go…

Practically running to the bar, I pulled out my credit card impatiently tapping it on the bar top.

"That'll be $125 even," the bartender shouted over the noise.

Damn, did we drink _that_ much? I wondered if Edward had slid his drinks on my tab. Looking down the length of the bar, I saw him and what was her name? Bella. I saw Edward and Bella looking as though they would soon be…_ready to go_.

What a night for the Cullen brothers!

Just as I signed my name to the receipt, a pair of arms snaked their way around my waist from behind.

"I'm so ready, Carlisle," she whispered in my ear then thrust her tongue into my ear. _Oh, dear God - She was fucking my ear with her tongue!_

Before I knew it we were hand-in-hand, stumbling in the dark parking lot as Esme tried in vain to remember where she parked. We laughed like kids as we ran through the rows and rows of cars while Esme kept pressing her key remote hoping a pair of headlights would flash back at us.

Every few feet I would pull her into me for a deep kiss to keep our heated momentum going as we searched.

I felt a sudden urge to add to my knowledge of her – I had to taste her.

This time when I pulled her to me, I parted my lips and let my tongue languidly graze over her lips. They were wet, warm and sweet as summer fruit - I lingered over them indulging in the feel and taste of them. Unable to tolerate my teasing any longer, Esme crashed her open mouth against mine creating a passionate kiss so intense it threatened to bring me to my knees.

"The car, Esme, the car," I begged, panting against her mouth as our kiss trailed off. "Where's the damn car?"

She pressed the remote again. We were rewarded with the most wonderful sight I had ever seen – two headlights blinking in the darkness: beacons of my salvation!

We ran to her car - a light-colored Volkswagen Jetta. _Very practical._

She flipped me the keys. "I can't drive in this condition," she said honestly.

I nodded, yet not too sure I could handle the job either. Regardless, I rushed to the passenger side of her car to open the door then all but sprinted back around to the driver's side

I shoved the key in the ignition, not really caring where we were going next. But then I froze. _Shit! _

_Why_? I wailed internally.

"Carlisle?" Esme hesitantly questioned. "Why aren't we moving?"

Hanging my head in humiliation I uttered, "I can't drive stick shift."

On the brink of my greatest moment and I'm thwarted by a standard transmission! I think I heard Carl, Jr. groan too.

_What else could possibly go wrong?_

After a moment of silence, in which we probably both pondered my unspoken question, Esme threw up her hands and declared, "Then this will just have to do."

Before my mind could fully process her meaning, Esme hiked up her short skirt and straddled me. She attacked my lips with a heated determination which I eagerly returned. Who was I to argue with a woman who knew what she wanted?

Without breaking our kiss, Esme's thin fingers made quick work unbuttoning my shirt. I slid the seat the rest of the way back to give her room to continue the downward trail of kisses she was lavishing on my bare chest, making my skin flame with desire.

When she reached the button on my jeans, I placed my hands on her flushed cheeks and brought her face to mine. I had a question I had wanted to ask since the first time I saw her smile and heard her laugh. But only now did I have the courage to ask.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked sincerely.

She froze and gasped slightly, then answered with such honest enthusiasm I couldn't believe it was actually happening, "Yes, yes, I do," she said breathlessly. "Let me show you how much I believe…"

She took my face in between her hands and kissed me softly, it was a kiss full of as many unspoken words as it was full of desire, and it made my heart swell even more.

Our confession had slowed down our fevered pace. I sat back against the seat, soaking in what I could see of her beautiful features in the weak lighting of the parking lot.

Staring into my eyes, Esme slowly unbuttoned her shirt, lowering it down her arms. She was indeed an incredible sight to behold. I let my eager hands and mouth reverently explore the bountiful beauty willingly offered to me.

Esme threw her head back gasping in pleasure and her heart beat at such a frantic pace I could feel it pulse against my lips through her skin.

"Carlisle, I want you now. _Please_…"

Again her fingers pulled at the button and zipper on my jeans, as she raised herself off my lap to further demonstrate her need for me to free myself from the fabric keeping us apart. I lifted my hips to ease them down. As Esme settled back onto my lap, I slid my hands up her hips pulling her skirt to the top of her thighs. My stomach clenched as I felt her heat sear into my bare skin.

"I would have never guessed you as the commando type," I teasingly accused the wondrously naughty woman in my lap, who had only hours ago appeared so straight-laced.

She smiled slyly, "I was hoping you would be as wonderful as Alice said you were."

"You are all I've ever dreamed of, Esme Platt."

Knowing she could hear the utter sincerity in my words, I slowly and lovingly ran my hands down her back to grasp her hips and lift her slightly. Letting the heat flowing from her be my guide, I finally relinquished control and gave in to our mutual need.

But she stopped me.

"Carlisle, wait - do you have any...protection?"

"Huh?"

"You know...a helmet for your soldier..."

When I still looked perplexed, Esme smiled and said, "A condom?"

"Oh, yeah, oh, sure." Feeling foolish I hadn't thought of it first, I reached for my jacket and fumbled though the pockets for one of the assorted colored rubbers Edward had forced on me. For once I was grateful for his overt man-whore ways, as shocking as I would have found such a thought just a few hours earlier.

The confines of the compact car were making any kind of movement…challenging…to say the least. Pulling one of the small, square packages out of my pocket, I then waged battle with the wrapping.

"Let me help," Esme offered, quickly opening the thin foil with her teeth before handing the slippery green prophylactic back to me. Why did it have to be _green_?

Esme lifted her body, pressing her warmth enticingly against my belly as I attempted to…prepare the soldier. When there was a delay, Esme gently asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Uh, it won't roll down..." I admitted sheepishly.

I was mortified by my ineptitude, but somehow it only elicited a giggle from Esme. She snatched the jimmy from my hands and quickly diagnosed the problem, much to my chagrin...

"You were putting it on the wrong way."

She flipped the unrolled condom over and began rolling it over my _solider_, which was now standing at full attention from the feel of her skilled hands sliding down his length...and I do believe he even began saluting!

Anticipating no further delay, she rose off my lap and I held my breath in anticipation of the hot embrace of her womanhood, when she paused…again...

"Uh, Carlisle, _oh, God_, are you...are you...a _virgin_?" she asked tentatively.

"No. Definitely not. Yes. Um...m_aybe_?" I stuttered out a series of answers. _Shit_! No! No! No! My head fell back against the headrest in defeat. I was so close…

Then this incredible livewire surprised me again.

_"That is so hot!"_ she growled and again attacked my mouth with hers.

My toes curled and I rocked my hips in search of her Promised Land knowing _nothing_ could possibly stop what was to happen next.

_But I should have known better. _

As we struggled to find the right leverage, Esme's foot hit the release for the back of the seat. Our combined weight sent me flying backwards, pushing my hips upward abruptly. Unfortunately, the armed and more than ready soldier hit his mark…dead center.

Esme let out a cry of shock so loud it was undoubtedly heard by everyone in the club!

"Oh, crap! Esme, I'm…I'm so sorry!" I stammered as I tried to pull back and sit up at the same time.

She collapsed into my chest and didn't move, her face hidden by her locks.

_I broke her! Holy shit, I broke her! _I panicked.

"Are you okay? Esme? Should I take you to the hospital?" Her lack of response was starting to make me panic even more.

Suddenly she started to shake. Then she shook harder.

"Esme! Say something!"

"Oh, my God, Carlisle!" She raised her head from my chest in a fit of laughter. "I'm fine – a bit, surprised, but fine. And, darling, it's gonna take a lot more than that to hurt me. Now where were we…?"

"Are you sure? I…"

Esme cut off what I was going to say next by pressing a finger to my lips. Then she moved her lips to my ear and whispered, "I'm very sure...now move with me."

Esme began to move her hips in a small, slow circle. I quickly began to lose myself in the divine feeling of her warm, firm embrace. She pressed her breasts against my chest as she moved her hips in a motion that was circular at times, up and down at others, creating a rhythm which flowed as smooth as the most glorious symphony. I could no longer stifle a moan as her warm folds caressed my entire length.

As we moved together to the unheard tempo, I found myself following her lead. My hands took on a mind of their own, wanting to touch every inch of her, to know every part of her sensual body, but the close quarters limited my explorations. So I settled for running my hands along the smooth, heated skin of her thighs and bottom. Her skin in such contrast to the abrasive feel of her skirt against the backs of my hands and arms.

As our hips danced to the melody of their own, our tongues seemed to have the same idea - tangling, stroking and twining - fueling our passions ever higher.

"You taste so good! Like cinnamon and sugar," she sighed into my ear, sending a shiver rippling down my spine. Reflexively I gripped her hips tighter, moving her to the crescendo rhythm that my body was demanding.

I was only slightly aware of how fogged up the windows to Esme's car had become, so concentrated was I on our carnal dance of delight. I was close to falling over the edge and didn't know how much longer I could last, but from the sounds of her labored breathing, I felt certain Esme wasn't too far behind me.

"God, Carlisle, yes, oh yes!" Esme screamed as her back arched; her hair a wild halo flaring sinfully about her angelic face.

Wanting to give her more, I lifted my hips slightly to move even deeper inside of her. She gasped and I moaned at intensity of pleasure. I was seconds from losing it. Understanding what it was I needed, she shifted her hips ever so slowly.

My head tipped farther back on the head rest, I was there. I could fight no longer - my army was deployed.

As the throes of my first proper climax gripped me in mind blowing waves, three words I would have never imagined saying slipped free from between my parted lips:

**"Oh, God, Esme...will you marry me?"**

* * *

_AN: Did you smile? Maybe giggle a little? How about a snort or two? Admit it, first time sex is awkward at best!_

_We are considering turning this o/s into a multi-chapter story - so let us know if you'd like to hear more about Carlisle and Esme (and don't you want more details on what happens with Bella and Edward that night too?)._

_Many thanks to Brie (aka TaintedDarkInuShemeeko), who was not only a co-collaborator, but also the brains behind the premise of this story. Thank you also to the lovely Lady Di (aka RoseBella75) for juicing up this story!_

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are accepted & highly encouraged!_


End file.
